<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Addendum by woodelf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014636">Addendum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf'>woodelf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An extended version of the deleted scene between Henry and Gold from 4x02.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Mills &amp; Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Addendum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the deleted scene from 4x02, Henry asks Rumpelstiltskin to give him his New York memories back, or new false ones, of a happy life. He especially wants to forget Regina, who was “acting like a jerk” at the time. I thought there was an obvious way that conversation should have gone, and didn't.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Even if it means taking away those memories that make you you?” asked Rumpelstiltskin softly. </em>
</p><p>Henry nodded. </p><p>“You’d forget your father?” Rumpelstiltskin pressed.</p><p>Henry looked down at the floor. “What good does it do to remember him?” he asked, a catch in his throat. “It won’t bring him back. It just hurts.”</p><p>“Oh, Henry, I know. Believe me I know.” Rumpelstiltskin placed a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder. “But that’s how we keep him alive. We remember him, and we talk about him, and we keep him alive in our hearts and our memories.”</p><p>“You don’t talk about him,” Henry said.</p><p>“I do, a little, to Belle. And if I have a willing listener, I’ll talk about him as much as you like, if there’s anything you want to know. Or I’ll listen if you want to talk yourself.” He realised that apart from the little that Belle knew, he was the sole keeper of the memory of his bright beautiful boy, the Baelfire of the Enchanted Forest. He had already nearly died from Hook’s poison, and had been as dead as made no matter when the essence of the Dark One had been recalled to the Vault after he’d killed his father. If something were to happen to him again, then the boy that he had known and raised would be lost from human memory as if he had never existed. Bae’s first word, his favourite foods, his courage, all the small details that would keep his father alive in Henry’s memory, all that would be gone. </p><p>A muscle twitched in Henry’s jaw, and he looked away, then back again, and he gave a jerky nod. “Yeah. I’d like that.” Rumpelstiltskin had to fight the urge to pull the boy into a comforting embrace, but he held out his arm, hoping, and Henry came forward abruptly. Rumpelstiltskin enveloped him in a fierce hug, feeling Henry’s arms wrap around his back as he buried his face against Rumpelstiltskin’s chest.</p><p>“I miss him so much,” Henry choked out. “It’s not fair; I barely got to know him.”</p><p>“No. No, it wasn’t fair. But come, now.” Rumpelstiltskin soothed in a softer voice than Henry had ever heard him use. “You only think you can’t stand it. But you can; you know why? You’ve the lineage of the Dark One, plus the blood of the Savior running through your veins.”</p><p>“Does that mean something?”</p><p>“Only time will tell. But only if you let things unfold as they ought.  And never mind the Dark One or the Savior, you’re your father’s son, and he was the bravest person, man and boy, that I’ve ever known.”</p><p>“Really?” Henry stepped back, swiping a hand across his eyes.</p><p>“Trust me, Henry. You go on home now, but stop by the house some day and I’ll tell you stories about your dad until you’re sick of my voice.”</p><p>Henry managed a smile. “I will. But maybe when you’re not on your honeymoon? Congratulations, by the way.”</p><p>“Thank you. And we can’t do honeymoon things every second of the day. Stop by anytime; it’s time we got to know each other better. I’ve been letting events get in the way of that. As for Regina – well, I’m afraid you’re on your own there. But I know she loves you as much as she loves anybody, if that helps. Although if it would make you feel better, I could turn her into a toad if you like.”</p><p>The offer surprised a small laugh out of Henry. “I’ll keep it it mind. Thanks, Grandpa.” He turned to go. pausing when his grandfather asked to be repaid for the lock. “That wasn’t me. It was open when I got here.”</p><p>He left, leaving Rumpelstiltskin staring after him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>